Love Story: A Maiko Songfic
by Slush
Summary: I used the song Love Story by Taylor Swift for Mai and Zuko. I think it really fits them. R&R please :


**A/N: My first song-fic, pelase bare with me. xD I think this song totally fits Mai and Zuko, I got chills up my spine when I thought about Maiko and this song. So, without further ado, here's the...song-fic thing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or this song by Taylor Swift.**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

**Flashback**

Mai stood near the fountain with Ty Lee, Zuko and Azula, her long hair billowing in the summer breeze. She crossed her arms as they both tried to think of something to do.

"Let's play Flaming Apple," Princess Azula suggested. Her golden eyes narrowed as she stared at Mai, her victim.

Ty Lee giggled and stood with the princess and the prince as Mai shuddered. The young firebender picked a glimmering apple from the looming tree above her and placed it on top of Mai's head. She raised her hands and moved them to the left, her eyes in slits of determination. As soon as she moved them to the right, the fruit caught on fire.

Mai screamed as Prince Zuko hauled himself foward and pushed Mai into the fountain. The apple's flames disappeared and the boy stood, breathless, over her.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Zuko hunched over in the boiling rock, watching as Mai slinked around him.

"How could you? You expect me to accept your apology when you leave with only a _letter?_!" Mai yelled. Her slim hands whipped the scroll around and Zuko winced.

He narrowed his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I had to, Mai..." the former prince's voice cracked as he stared at his feet.

Mai glowered at him, her eyes widening. "I wouldn't understand? Of course I wouldn't! And what do you mean you had to?!"

Zuko stood up. "You don't get it, Mai! I couldn't just stay there!"

Mai looked away solemnly. "Then why didn't you take me with you?"

"I couldn't." He slammed the door behind him.

"Don't leave, Zuko!" she peered through the tiny hole of the door, ready to cry.

Zuko met her gaze, turning on his heel, a wave of deep regret washing over him. The Warden glared at him. "Stay away from her."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Zuko stared at the sandy bottom of his feet. Why was everything going wrong?

The soft wind blew his far too long hair around. The red vest on him was ripped as he shuffled his hands.

"I know one thing I care about," Mai whispered, getting up.

Zuko looked away, his voice cracking at every word. "And what's that?"

"I care about you."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"Shh," Mai whispered.

Zuko grabbed her hand and walked into a big velvet room and leaned back on the couch, grinning. He ran his hand through his crumpled hair. "This is the only place Azula can't interrupt."

Mai smiled. "Mind getting me a drink?"

Zuko chuckled and looked over at the insecure men standing in the corner. "Considering I'm the prince, I think I can," he said. "Get this lady a drink."

The servants nodded and scuffled away.

Mai leaned her head on Zuko's chest, sighing. "I hate this."

Zuko looked at her. "I know."

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Azula stood at the edge of the gondola. "What are you doing?"

Mai ripped out her knife. "I'm saving the jerk who dumped me."

Ty Lee gasped as Azula narrowed her eyes. "_What?!"_

Mai grimaced, flinging the knife at Azula. "You miscalcuated, Azula," she snarled, waving the knife back and forth. "I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"No, YOU miscalcuated! You should've feared me more!" she screamed.

_Oh oh,_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think -_

Fire Lord Zuko pulled on his robes, sighing. After getting shocked by Azula's lightning, being saved by Katara, and Aang defeated Ozai, everything was different. He struggled to pull on his last robe, wincing as it smoothed over his scar (now his second one) on his chest.

A small shadow appeared in the corner. _Mai._

"Mai!" he breathed.

The girl blushed, walking over to Zuko, pulling on his velvet robe. When she had finished, she turned him around and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"So does this mean you don't hate me?" he whispered.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Mai looked away. "I think it means I actually kind of like you."

They kissed, their lips tingling with a feeling that hadn't been in ages. Zuko never wanted to leave, and either did Mai. She'd thought Zuko had betrayed her, but now...

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, leaning in closer, kissing him again. Finally, they tore apart.

"But don't _ever_ break up with me again," she teased, poking him in the shoulder.

Zuko pulled her into a romantic embrace. "Never."

_Oh, Oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

**Flashblack**

Mai stared at Prince Zuko standing above her, glaring at Princess Azula. She blushed, looking away...


End file.
